Skin
by Kat Harley
Summary: EreHan, LeviHan. Hanji Zoe, Segundo Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Eren Jaeger, Recluta del anterior Escuadrón 104, Recluta Actual de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Titán. Levi Ackerman, El soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad. Eren la ama, Hanji cree amar a Eren y Levi cree amarla a ella. ¿Quién será el hombre elegido?


**_Hola! Este fanfic es de corte lemmon en su totalidad. Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero los amo con mi corazón y alma y aunque son de Hajime Isayama los usaré para dar vida a esta historia que sí me pertenece :)_**

**_Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

Chocolate

Capítulo 1

-Her-

- Lo digo en serio, Hanji, deja de jugar con él – El humo de su cigarrillo se elevó a las nubes altas del mediodía.

Hanji miró a Levi y sonrió encantadora.

- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy _jugando_ con él? – y se acercó enfrentándolo cara a cara, con los brazos cruzados bajo los pechos. Levi la miró de arriba abajo.

- _Tsk_. No me mientas, _Cuatro Ojos_, ese mocoso podría distraerse y este no es el momento para… - y Hanji, sin moverse, sonrió entonces, divertida. La teoría de Levi se confirmó cuando Eren, en el momento que Hanji enfrentó a Levi, se detuvo en medio de su entrenamiento físico y fue literalmente derribado por Jean Kirshtein a quien usualmente habría golpeado como menos, sin embargo, se levantó sin dejar de observar a la teniente que se erguía segura frente al imponente cabo Levi Ackerman mientras Mikasa se acercaba a su vez para ayudarlo a levantarse y tomó la mano de Jean, asegurándose que también éste estuviese bien.

- Realmente lo que pienses no me interesa, _enano._ Si lo apruebas o no, esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Lo es. Eren es mi subordinado y te prohíbo que te acerques a él. Veo cómo te acercas y usas tu supuesta investigación para retenerlo constantemente. Sé que estás aprovechándote de su hormonal estado de adolescencia para…

Hanji comenzó a reír.

- ¿Eres la novia de Eren o _estás celoso de mí_? – y sin importar con quien estaba tratando, Hanji agitó el cabello de Levi y se dio la vuelta despidiéndose alegremente de todos sin hacer caso de la rabieta que hizo Levi, lanzando la colilla de su cigarrillo en el suelo.

* * *

Leía uno tras otro la pila de papeles sobre él.

Eren Jaeger.

Sus labios se curvaron esbozando una sonrisa soñadora y dulce. Algo en Eren había tocado esa puerta llena de maleza y lodo del que alguna vez había sido su corazón.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y sin esperar a que le permitiera entrar, ingresó.

Levi estaba furioso y puso las manos sobre su escritorio derribando todos los papeles en él.

- ¡¿Estúpido enano, qué demonios te pasa?! – dijo Hanji, furiosa al ver todos sus papeles y anotaciones en el piso.

- Quiero que te alejes de Eren y quiero que lo hagas de inmediato o presentaré cargos en tu contra ante la Corte por acoso.

Hanji rió a carcajadas sin poder contenerse.

- ¿_Tú_ vas a poner cargos por acoso en mi contra? Levi, de verdad, ya basta. ¿Por qué demonios no te metes en tus asuntos y nos dejas a mí y a Eren resolver _esto_? Esto no es asunto tuyo y ya me estoy cansando de ti vociferándome como si fueses mi madre.

- ¿Esto? ¿Qué es _esto_? – Parecía fuera de sí, y eso de por sí ya era extraordinario en él.

- _Estoy enamorada de Eren_- Su semblante aparecía serio y compuesto y por su rostro y el temple en sus ojos castaños, Levi supo que tal vez eso podía ser verdad.

Fue como si le hubiera apuñalado por la espalda.

Levi se alejó lentamente dando dos pasos atrás y mirándola con un dejo de reproche, salió de la habitación rápidamente y azotó la puerta tras de sí dejando a Hanji completamente intrigada y muy a su pesar, preocupada.

* * *

Cuando Eren entró, Hanji estaba escribiendo rápidamente.

- _Teniente Zoe_…

- No hay nadie, Eren – Y su voz reflejaba un poco de tristeza.

Se acercó y se hincó frente a ella.

- _¿Estás bien, Hanji?_

A la mención de su nombre, sus ojos almendrados, grandes y cansados, lo miraron con un ligero brillo.

- No. Pero… - y sonrió – _estás aquí_ .¿Me acompañas un momento?

Los ojos de un verde intenso parecían complacidos y asintió.

Hanji se levantó y le tomó la mano. Por toda respuesta, Eren, confiado, tomó su mano, seguro, y la siguió cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Eren se aseguró que nadie los hubiera seguido. Según Hanji, Levi la había amenazado.

- No nos ha seguido – y la miró en la penumbra. Las cortinas de la habitación de Hanji estaban cerradas y pese al desorden imperante en el que era su estudio y su biblioteca laboratorio, todo a la vez, su cuarto aparecía extremadamente ordenado y limpio. Hanji, nerviosamente, estaba recargada entonces contra la puerta.

- ¿Necesitabas decirme algo, Eren? – preguntó, ansiosa. No la había buscado sino para hablar con ella y ella lo sabía. Parecía que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

- Sí… Bueno… - dijo indeciso – Yo… Estoy incómodo por todo este asunto del capitán. ¿A él qué más le da qué hagamos? – y pasó su mano delgada y firme por la mejilla de Hanji. Su estatura era la misma y Hanji lo miraba cara a cara a escasos centímetros. Algo en ella parecía activarse cuando estaba cerca de él. Se cuestionaba si era sólo porque podía transformarse en titán. Desde el día que lo conoció, Eren le parecía sumamente fascinante.

- No lo sé, pero está odioso y no sé cómo sacármelo de encima… Esto es demasiado.

- Él… - preguntó entonces Eren - ¿Él te gusta?

Hanji lo miró confusa.

- Cuando me lo preguntaste la primera vez te dije que no lo sé.

Eren se acercó más mirándola a los ojos y literalmente la arrinconó contra la puerta.

- ¿Te gusta más que yo?

No sabía qué contestar. Pero su confusión pareció incitarlo en vez de desilusionarlo.

Rápidamente sus manos se deslizaron en sus mejillas y atrajo sus labios a los de él que torpemente comenzó a besarla. Pero a Hanji no le importó. Presionada contra la puerta, anudó sus brazos detrás del cuello del joven que de inmediato correspondió a su contacto.

Hanji Zoe no era el tipo de persona con quien alguien relacionaría a Eren Jaeger en ningún sentido. Todos la temían porque era demasiado excéntrica y nadie sabía realmente todos los dobleces en que podría incurrir. Pero lo cierto es que lo fascinaba tanto o más de lo que a ella la fascinaba él.

El cuarto olía completamente a ella. A papel gastado, cuero de portada, a sus botas; a cedrón y lima… Su cuerpo comenzó a responder más y lo supo porque cuando su lengua se deslizó entre los labios de Hanji, ésta lanzó un gemido ligeramente ahogado y trató de tomar aliento sin lograrlo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban en la semiobscuridad.

Las manos de Eren se deslizaron por sus costados, ella por su parte abría de vez en cuando los ojos, y cuando se encontraban con los de él, los cerraba ligeramente avergonzada.

Era un muchacho.

_"No sabe qué está haciendo, pero lo hace"_, pensó, abrumada.

Jadeó.

- ¿Qué sientes _por mí_?

- Te amo… - dijo como enloquecido, mientras tocaba sus pechos febrilmente – _Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie antes…_

- Eso es porque eres un niño… No tiene que ver con amor, sino con inexperiencia…

Pero Eren introdujo su lengua jugueteando con la de ella, acallando sus razonamientos más que lógicos.

_"Levi tiene razón. Eren está respondiendo a estímulos hormonales…"_

Pero Eren terminaba sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos, sus manos, la dulzura de sus palabras en comparación _ al otro…_

"_Carajo, Levi, ni siquiera puedes dejarme disfrutar de un polvo con otro sin echármelo a perder… ¡Me enfermas!"_

Pero entonces sus pensamientos se nublaron. Eren besó su cuello y de pronto la intensidad con que lo hacía se transformó en un momento tan aplastante, tan posesivo, que Hanji ya no podía pensar en nada.

De pronto, Eren se detuvo un momento y murmurando en su oído, susurró:

- El capitán cree que soy un niño y tu también lo crees. Pero dime ¿_Estás segura de eso_?

Sus labios, el calor de su aliento, lo acariciador de su voz la estremecieron.

_No. No estoy segura de nada._

Eren acariciaba su espalda, lamía sus pezones jugando con ellos, tocándola con interés, _no como él._

_Ya había pertenecido a Levi. _

* * *

- _¿Vas a desnudarte o no, Cuatro Ojos?_

- _¡Oye! Si pretendes que me acueste contigo, tendrás que ser amable…_

_La tiró en la cama, boca abajo y con la mano sometiéndola por el cuello, se acercó murmurando en su oído acariciadora pero amenazantemente:_

- _Haremos lo que yo quiera. Y no seré amable si no lo mereces._

- _Levi, basta._

- _No._

_Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por el arnés, que retiró con maestría, pero denotando ansiedad en su propia torpeza. No la manoseaba solamente… Sus dedos parecían disfrutar de ella. Delineó por algún tiempo las cicatrices en su espalda, como absorbiendo con sus diminutos y grises ojos cada detalle de ella._

- _Levi…_

- _¿Sí?_

- _Nunca he hecho esto._

- _Lo harás esta noche. Y te gustará. Pedirás más pero tendrás que hacerlo sólo si yo quiero._

- _¿Sabías que estás demente?_

- _¿Sabías que me importa una mierda lo que pienses?_

_Rió. Levi besaba entonces su espalda y le sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior abriéndole las piernas. Mordió su nuca por detrás sin previo aviso y de un movimiento, demasiado violento para el momento, la volteó para verla de frente. _

- _Estás loco. Nunca he hecho esto… Nos descubrirán._

- _Bah, no importa. A nadie le importa con quién te acuestes aquí._

- _¿Te has acostado con otras? – Ingenua, lo miró casi arrepintiéndose._

- _Algunas. Pero no estoy aquí con ninguna de ellas._

- _¿Y por qué no?_

- _¡Qué preguntas más estúpidas para una científica como tú! _

- _No me contestas, seguro porque no tienes una respuesta._

_La miró enfadándose y ella lo sabía. Con su pierna, mientras se quitaba los pantalones, alejó una de las de ella y se situó entre ellas. Deslizó uno de sus finos dedos entre sus paredes húmedas. Hanji exhaló un suspiro y luego a esto le sucedió un gemido._

- _Ah… Así me gusta, Cuatro Ojos… Al parecer te gusta…_

- _Cállate y deja tu ego para otro momento… Es agradable…_

- _Mi ego es el protagonista aquí – y sin previo aviso, Levi hundió su miembro rígido, dispuesto y palpitante en su cavidad. _

_Parecía que todo había guardado silencio sólo para escuchar los gemidos e intercambios de insultos, besos y ardientes comentarios de los amantes en la habitación de quien entonces no fuera un capitán, sino apenas un recluta igual que su acompañante._

_Hanji sangraba; al principio ardía un poco, pero conforme el movimiento continuó, comenzaba a sentirse sumamente excitada sin saberlo. Sus pechos parecían más grandes mientras él los besaba y lamía mirándola con una expresión entre seria y ligeramente burlona. El muchacho jadeaba moviéndose, se esforzaba realmente en hacerla gozar. Porque sin que ella supiera, él sabía bien cuántas veces antes de ese día, había sido despreciada como mujer y valorada como soldado. Y para él era más bien un concepto ambiguo de todo lo que él veía en ella._

_Hanji gemía. Y para Levi Ackerman, cada gemido arrancado a esa peculiar y excéntrica mujer era un trofeo._

* * *

Eren apoyaba a Hanji en la pared.

_Hanji Zoe, Teniente Segunda de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Comandante de la División de Investigación. Su Hanji Zoe._

Las mejillas de Hanji, muy rojas, su frente y la mayor parte de su cuerpo perlada en sudor, sus pechos que en la obscuridad aún parecían tener vida propia moviéndose al ritmo de sus embestidas, la madera de la puerta crujiendo ligeramente mientras la penetraba apoyada su espalda contra ésta, _sus gemidos…_ Se sentía fuerte, maduro y loco… Se sentía bien desprenderse del miedo a transformarse, de las dudas, de la incertidumbre del mañana, de la sensación de encierro y desolación y _liberarse…_

Hanji temblaba, moviéndose intensamente sobre su miembro. _"Es bueno… _- pensó – _Eren… Es bueno… Él me desea… Qué bueno sería si de pronto no pudiera controlarse y se transformara"._

_No seas estúpida. Te haría volar en mil pedazos._

_"No me importa si con eso puede liberarme"._

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás una vez Eren la depositó en la cama y subió sobre ella. La embistió una y otra vez, dejándose llevar por todo el desbordante deseo que sus jadeos le hacían ver que sentía y después de pasar gran parte de la tarde y noche haciendo el amor, Eren, exhausto, pero sin salir del cuerpo cálido y delicioso de su amante, mucho mayor que él, que a su vez demostraba una pasión excesivamente desmedida por él y por cada detalle de su cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre su pecho, oliendo con descaro el aroma de sus pechos redondos que se erguían con los pezones erectos hacia el techo, hermosos como los de una quinceañera.

Estaba tan exhausto que terminó por quedarse dormido sobre ella.

Hanji, sin embargo, no podía dormir.

Y no podía, porque mientras Eren había perdido toda su voluntad entregándose a ella, ella observó todo el tiempo la rendija en la puerta de su baño privado.

* * *

Alguien había estado observando todo ese tiempo, midiéndolos, mirándolos, envenenándose con la pasión gigantesca que habían experimentado.

Una silueta enarcada en el mismo uniforme que ellos, lo había observado todo llenándose de un intenso placer malsano y demencial. Tan intenso que no se había atrevido a interrumpir.

Pero sobre todo, había estado revolcándose en el mismo sentimiento liberador. Tanto, que había acariciado su propia longitud y chorros de su propia humanidad desbordaron de su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras escuchaba gemir a la excéntrica, a la ruda, a la científica, a la chica ingenua en la que un día había estado dentro.

Cuando Eren, profundamente dormido, se acomodó entre los pechos de Hanji Zoe y reposó por fin, Levi Ackerman salió del baño privado de su habitación y la miró cara a cara, mientras Eren, sin atisbar nada siquiera, dormía plácidamente entre sus piernas, satisfecho, incluso contento, mientras Hanji miraba a Levi entre desafiante, fría y desorientada. El hombre, sin quitarle la vista de la suya, salió entornando la puerta despacio para no despertar al cadete.

Pero el leve sonido de la puerta sólo sonó para ella como la más apasionada de las amenazas.

* * *

**_Hola! Esto es un experimento. Hanji ama titanes ¿No es así?_**

**_¿Quién dijo que no puede enamorarse de uno? :)_**

**_Espero no defraudar gente, jajaja, a ver a dónde me lleva esto ^^_**

**_Saludos a Alkimista, a quien lo dedico porque siempre me apoya en mis experimentos locos y a NK que... Ha inspirado éste totalmente._**

**_Los amo, esperaré sus reviews!_**

**_Kat~_**


End file.
